


Love Hurts

by SinOfTheMind



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Abuse, Booty Calls, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinOfTheMind/pseuds/SinOfTheMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo receives a call he never expected and soon finds himself in an expected situation. Having to learn the hard lesson of who to trust, who to follow, and how strongly do you cling to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

Yawning, Duo picked up his phone when it rang. He had been curled up in bed after a long ass day of work at the garage. "Hello?" He mumbled as he brushed back his long chestnut hair away from his violet eyes.

"I need you," said a very familiar voice. It was deep with this slight accent that you had to know him for months before you even heard it. So many times Duo's cock had twitched from just hearing his friend speak; words he had dreamed about for so long.

"Heero?" Duo squeaked with a small blush on his cheeks. He moved his blankets to cover the growing bulge in his pajama shorts. He cleared his throat. "What's up?"

"I need you to come over." Heero told him. There was something in his tone that said this was serious and he wouldn't put up with Duo and his jokes. "There's... something I want to talk to you about."

Sitting up, the American looked around for where he had dropped his hair tie. "Um... sure okay, now?"

"Yes, now."

"Okay... uh, did I piss you off again?" He asked a bit worried. He knew how easy it was for him to anger the other man.

There was a pause and Duo heard his friend's soft sigh. "No, not this time," was all he said before hanging up; leaving Duo curious and worried all together. With a shrug, he closed his cell and threw off his covers. Looking down at his lap, he was sure Heero wouldn't be happy if he took the time to satisfy his needs. It was fine, he was sure he'd need to jerk off when he got home anyway.

After a deep breath, he got out of bed to find his black jeans and the jacket he wore that day. The outfit his friends so lovingly referred to as "the priest outfit". "Fuck it," he said when he couldn't find his hair tie. He left the ass-length, chestnut hair free down his back, enjoying the waves in it from being braided all day. He put on his cap and left his apartment hurrying to Heero's place; not bothering to leave a note for his brother.

He ran half the way to his friend’s apartment, feeling like he had to make up for taking too long or something. He always felt like anything he did wasn't good enough for Heero. He knew his friend was gay but he never showed any interest in Duo. None. Not even when Duo confessed that he was into men as well. No, instead Heero had decided to mostly ignore him like always while going after others. At one of Quat's dinner parties, he had taken the seemingly straight and virgin, Trowa, into the bathroom and fucked his brains out. Everyone knew about it because the Asian had left the door partly open. Now Trowa refused to meet up with anyone if he knew Heero was going to be there.

By the time he got to the apartment, Duo felt like something bad was going to happen; maybe Heero was just going to mess with him again or take his anger out on him. Duo knocked on the door anyways. He couldn't help it. He just... always did what Heero wanted him to do. The door opened to show Heero wearing only boxers, his hair messier than normal. He had a smirk on his thin lips as he grabbed Duo's jacket and hauled him inside before he could say anything.

Stumbling, the long haired boy looked at his friend with surprise. "What are you doing?" He grabbed the hand still holding his clothes and tried to get free. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Heero's smirk turned into an amused grin. "You're dumb if you haven't figured out why I need you." He said before yanking on the jacket to pull Duo closer. He caught his lips in a rough kiss, making Duo even more wide-eyed, if that were possible. Seconds later, the kiss was returned.

A surprised moan left him as a strong hand grabbed his groin through his jeans. Oh god that felt amazing. The hand didn't stay long on his cock before his jacket was being stripped from him. Everything blurred in his mind as Heero pulled his clothes off and he found himself in the bedroom he had dreamed about for so long. Heero sat naked on the edge of the bed as he guided Duo to his knees.

He didn't need much guidance as he wrapped his hand around his friend’s cock. He stroked with short gentle movements at first, loving the sound of Heero moaning softly. He pumped his hand faster until the moans got louder; he stopped and licked over the tip of the now very hard length in his hand. He couldn't help his grin as he felt the other twitch.

That was all he needed to wrap his lips around the other. He felt Heero bury his hand in the long hair, keeping Duo from pulling back. Not that he would have, he had wanted this for so long.

Before he could start to wonder why Heero was finally paying attention to him, he was pulled back by his hair. "Ow! Hey!" He whined. He was let go but then pulled up to the bed.

"Play with yourself." Heero grabbed Duo's hand and wrapped it around his forgotten member. He sat back, waiting for him to do as he was told. Duo could feel the heat in his cheeks as he began to stroke himself. "Just like that," he lightly touched Duo's thigh, sliding his hand over the soft, creamy skin. His hand found its way down to the hanging sack.

Being touched like that made the American whimper. Soon, Duo was so busy moaning that he didn't notice his legs being spread. When something hard and slippery pressed against his tight hole, he gasped, his eyes going wide as he looked up to see Heero positioned between his legs.

His hand slowed down to a stop as the other started to push in. He winced in pain at being stretched. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on bottom. 

"What are you doing?" Heero asked in an upset tone. He grabbed Duo's hand and started him stroking himself again as he pushed the rest of the way in. "I didn't say you could stop."

Seeing his blue-eyed dream frowning at him, all Duo could manage was a feeble sorry. It was so unlike him to say sorry for anything he did but he couldn't help it with Heero. He wanted this; to be with him, so Duo shut up and did as he was told. He stroked his cock as Heero began to pounding into him. Even with not being stretched first, this felt amazing and soon he was moaning along with each rough thrust.

Heero wasn't even close to gentle with his ass, but Duo begged for more anyways. Each time he was slammed into, he felt himself getting closer and closer to that sweet release. "Heero... I'm..." He panted between moans, "I'm gonna..." Was all the warning he could give before crying out in ecstasy. Arching his back, he wrapped his legs tighter around Heero's hips as he spilled over the both of them.

A few groans later and the blue-eyed one gave a deep grunt. He came inside Duo's ass as he grabbed his thigh hard enough to make the long-haired boy wince. Panting, he leaned over Duo's body when he could move and planted a kiss on his lips.

Duo was out of breath but he kissed him back. His hand went around those slim shoulders and drew him close so their bodies were touching. They kissed each other softly as Heero laid on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by Last Friends, a Japanese Drama.


	2. Just a fuck? Or something more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff to get things moving.

Duo lay curled against the soft sheets of Heero's bed, listening to the shower going in the bathroom with a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with Heero! It was rougher than what he was used to, but then...it was Heero. Everything about him always seemed rougher. They had kissed for so long after; it really made his heart skip. Were his feelings finally being returned? After the kissing, Heero dragged him in the shower where they both washed up. Well, mostly Duo washed, since he was cover in his own cum.

After he was clean, he had gotten out giving the other time to wash up and so he could dry his hair faster. But now as he lay on the bed, he was almost tempted to go back in and blow his blue-eyed dream again.

He was still curled up with the sheets, half covered by them, when the water turned off. A minute later Heero walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He stopped just inside the room as he looked at Duo. "You're still here?" He asked heading to the dresser to cover his bare ass.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" The American sat up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes when they fell forward. All he got as an answer was a slight shrug of the shoulders. He was ignored as the other found black pants to wear with a matching button shirt.

When he was dressed, he looked back at him. "I have to go to work. I need you to get out," his tone as cold as usual.

"But..." Looking down, Duo hid his pout. He had forgotten that his friend worked nights on weekends. "Right...” He breathed as he slid off the bed to find his dropped clothes. He had really wanted to talk about what they would do now. Did this mean Heero wanted to date him?

He got dressed without another word. As he finished up, he knew the other was waiting for him at the door. He walked over to him, playing nervously with his free hair. "Why did you tell me to come over?"

He didn't think he was going to get an answer at first. "I wanted to fuck you." He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But... you don't... want to date or anything, right?"

He started at Duo for a long time before giving one of those rare smiles. And not the ones that meant he was planning on killing someone either. It was a nice smile. "We can date. But I'm going to really be late to work, Duo-chan."

Beaming with happiness, he couldn't believe his ears! He bounced as he threw his arms around the Japanese and kissed him yet again. He was called Duo-chan and he... He could die happy now. "I expect to go on real dates." He told him before letting go and hurrying out of the apartment before he was punched. Oh the guys would never believe this!!


	3. Out with the guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo sits down with Wufei and Quatre for some catching up.

Duo couldn't hide the wide grin on his face for days after. He and Heero talked on the phone when neither was working, he did most of the talking but he got his new lover to open up a little bit to talk more.

He really couldn't hide the grin when he walked into the café to meet up with his friends. It wasn't hard to find the bubbly blonde who looked like he was going to bounce out of his seat. Duo really hoped that wasn't coffee in his hand as he looked at the poor man sitting there.

His eyes were always drawn to Wufei. The quiet Chinese man always seemed to have infinite patience with both Quatre and himself. He might be plain with his hair always pulled neatly and tightly back into a ponytail, but he was still handsome to Duo.

He shook his head as he walked over to them. No... He was with Heero now.

"Hey guys," he said in a sing song tone as he sat down next to Wu. He didn't want to risk getting hit by accident again from the bubbly one. "That better be tea," he jokingly warned, but it didn't go well because of his grin.

Quatre giggled as Wufei nodded to him. "Good morning." They both told him at the same time, making the blond laugh more. 

When he could get over his giggle fit, the blond smile at Duo, "Yes, it's tea. Chang scolded me when I started to order coffee."

"You're hyper enough without it. You still haven't told my why yet either." Duo couldn't help thinking they would make a cute couple still. They had tried a year before only to find they were better off staying friends; but they were closer than before.

"That's because I've been waiting for Duo."

"Well, he's here, so spill." 

Quatre gave an obviously fake sigh before smiling again. “Okay,” he was as far as he got before Duo stood up. “Hey! Where are you going?”

The braided man smirked at him. “I want something sweet and sugary if I’m going to sit here.” He said as he walked away from them. There was a bounce to his step as he went to the counter and ordered his drink, a creamy chocolate frappucino. When he got back to the table his friends were staring at him. “What?” He asked before sipping the yummy goodness.

Chang cocked an eyebrow, “You got laid.”

“Who was it?!” Quatre asked a bit too excitedly when wondering about someone else’s sex life.

“Um…” He could feel the blush. “Well… I’ll tell, I swear, but didn’t Quat have something to say?”

That changed the subject alright. The short blond started going on about his week and hanging out with Trowa as Chang gave a quick glare at Duo. Neither one really listened at first, Quatre often went on about things that excited him or that he found cute or people simply being rude. There was always something for him to talk about that he felt they needed to know. “…so we were sitting on his couch watching the movie when he turned to me and was suddenly kissing me.”

They both looked at him at the same time. “No way!” Duo gasped out. “I thought he swore off men!”

“So did I. I was so surprised all I could do was kiss back.” There was a blush deepening on those creamy white cheeks, making the golden-white hair stand out like as if it glowed.

Wufei chuckled as he just sipped his tea. Or at least Duo was sure it was tea, it was always some kind of tea with these two. "I can't believe he really kissed you." He sat back in his seat with amazement.

"You don't seem surprised," Quatre said to his ex.

"I'm not," he said simply. "I've known about his feelings for awhile."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because it wasn't for me to say. And he asked me not to tell anyone."

"Oh..." 

Duo smiled at them. Wufei was kind of adorable with how everyone seemed to tell him personal things. He sipped from his drink, wondering how he should tell about him and Heero as they talked about Trowa and kissing. 

He didn't notice when they turned back to him. "Maxwell!" Wufei flicked his nose, making his violet eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey!" He grabbed his nose as he looked at the Chinese boy. "What was that for?!"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh...well...what do you want?"

"You said you'd tell us who you fucked." Quatre said excitedly. 

Duo got a goofy grin thinking about Heero. "He..." he blushed, "Heero." It came out as a cross between a giggle and a mumble.

The other two paused and looked at each other. Both knew about Duo’s crush on the Japanese but no one ever thought anything would happen. Especially after what Heero did to Trowa. Quatre was the first to recover. “What?! Duo, what is wrong with you?!” He started to stand up but Wufei dragged him back down, telling him to lower his tone.

“I’m sure it just happened, right Duo?” He looked at the brown-haired boy with a look that said he better have a good reason.

Duo swallowed, no longer as giggly as before. “Well...no...not really. The first time, sure, but not the other times.” When they didn’t say anything he started playing with the end of his braid. “You see...we’re kinda dating now.”


	4. The crack in the ice.

A week after telling his friends about dating Heero, Duo still didn't know what to think. He knew he was happier than ever, but his friends were so against it. They called Heero a jerk and Quatre used a few words in another language that Duo wasn’t too sure if he wanted to understand. They also said that Duo would just get his heart broken. He told them that he really believed that Heero was just misunderstood and that he could get him to be more likeable. Neither one had called since that day in the café.

Getting his things, Duo was glad his work day was over. He worked in a garage fixing cars and Fridays were always so busy. Turning on his cell phone he put it back in his pocket, not expecting much since he didn’t get calls while at work. Causing him to be more than surprised when the chime went off, telling him he had messages. Taking it back out, he saw that Heero had called him. He hugged his phone with a goofy grin, he could really get used to Heero calling him more.

Then he saw how many times his boyfriend had called.

“Why did he call eight times?” He muttered as he started to listen to the messages. They were simple at first, ‘I miss you, and call me back.’ ‘When you get a break call me, I want to talk’. Then Heero started to sound annoyed. ‘Why haven’t you called yet?’ ‘I know it’s not that hard for you to make a phone call, Duo. You’re on your phone all the time.’ Then, ‘we need to talk. Now.’

After listening to them, Duo deleted them all. What was Heero’s problem? Everyone knew Duo worked Fridays and he rarely got long breaks. There were always cars to work on.

He started to call back as he left the garage. Outside it was dark even though it was just barely 6. Heero picked up on the second ring. “Where are you?” He still sounded annoyed.

“I just got out of work, Heero, where I’ve been all day.” He was feeling a bit annoyed too. What did he do this time to piss off the quiet wonder? Heero had been a bit off all week, getting annoyed a lot faster and even in bed he was rougher than normal. Sure he was always a bit rough but never enough to make Duo's ass still hurt two days later.

“Why didn’t you call on a break?”

“I didn’t get one longer than to take a piss or quickly eat something. What the hell is wrong with you tonight?”

“We need to talk about something.”

“Obviously.” Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. He headed for the bus stop. If he hurried he’d be able to make it before the last bus. “We need to set some-“

“Shut up. I’m parked in the lot, come over here.” Over the phone, Duo could hear a car start at the same time as one started in the parking lot.

Frowning, Duo hung up and headed over to the car. When he was close enough, he could see Heero behind the wheel. He didn’t want to get into a fight with him, but the other had crossed a line with calling so much and then even telling him to shut up. He got in the car and looked over at his boyfriend. “How long have you been out here? It’s freezing.”

Heero looked at the clock on the dashboard. “About an hour,” he said without looking over. He put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn’t say anything when Duo turned on the heater; he just drove toward his apartment.

It was always a bit amazing to Duo that Heero hardly ever wore warm clothing. It was almost like he didn't even feel the cold. Not that Duo minded; it gave the longer-haired boy more to look at. And it almost made him willing to forgive the rudeness over the phone. Almost.

Duo spent the ride thinking of all sorts of naughty things Heero could do to make him happy again. All of them involved the Asian on his knees or bent over something; like the bed or back of the couch...or the table...in the shower. He thought it was about time he got to take top for once. His ass was really sore after the past week.

He was pulled from dirty thoughts involving Heero's mouth when the car stopped and was shut off. He followed his boyfriend out of the car and up the stairs to the apartment. He kicked off his shoes as Heero closed and locked the door. His jacket was almost off when his braid was yanked back.

"Why'd you tell them?" Heero's voice was right in his ear. His hold on Duo's braid was so firm that he couldn't even turn to look him in the eye.

With his hands trapped in his half worn jacket, all Duo could do was try to not pull his hair out. "Tell who?" He didn't know what Heero was talking about.

His hair was pulled harder until the back of his head was against the others shoulder. "You told Chang and Winner, didn't you?" Duo had only heard the Asian sound this pissed when...no he hadn’t ever heard Heero this mad before.

Duo could feel tears burning in his eyes. He hated it when his hair was pulled; he had gotten in more than enough fights in high school over his hair length. "I...I haven't talked to them a week. What...what are you-"

He stopped when Heero turned and dragged him away from the door by his hair. A whimper of pain left his lips as he stumbled and almost tripped over his own feet. His arms were still trapped in his coat which stopped him from trying to free his hair. "Heero, stop this..." He begged. "I don't know what you think I told them!"

Heero stopped in the bedroom and let go of his hair, only to grab him by the throat. He pulled Duo up close to look him in the eye. "I didn't say you could tell them we're dating!" He yelled. "Now I have that annoying blond showing up at my work." He tightened his grip.

This was all because he talked to his friends? Duo tried to pull back from the hand around his neck. Heero was really scaring him. As he pulled back, he was punched in the gut; the air was forced out of his lungs and his knees crumbled. The only thing that stopped his fall was Heero’s hand.

Heero pushed him at the bed and Duo whimpered as he stumbled. He managed to get a hand out of his jacket as he fell but couldn't stop his head from hitting the floor.

At first he didn't move, hoping Heero would just leave the room and go calm down. Why was his boyfriend doing this to him? He wasn't lucky enough to be left alone. He groaned as Heero grabbed him by the shoulder and rolled him over. Duo looked up at him through tears. "Why?"

Heero frowned deeply, "I never said you could tell Winner." His tone was a little softer, or was it just Duo imagining it? "That little ass has been bothering me all week because he doesn't believe I really want you."

"I...didn't know he'd do that." Duo shook his head and winced at the pain in the back of his head.

This seemed the make Heero's frown deepen. "You should have," he said as he slapped Duo across the face, causing him to yelp as his head hit the floor again. He was lifted by his shirt and hit again. Heero slapped him twice more before switching to punches.

He lost track of how many times he was hit before Heero finally let him go. Duo waited for something else, another punch… anything, but it never came. He rolled onto his side and covered his face with his arms and jacket. He curled his legs up close to his chest to protect himself, or try to at least. He didn't understand why Heero would hurt him.

As he lay there, he could hear the other walking around. He listened to the footsteps leave the room and walk across the apartment. When he heard Heero coming closer again he froze, hoping to be forgotten about. He wasn't so lucky as Heero knelt next to him. He flinched as strong arms slid under his legs and his neck to lift him off the floor. He was surprised and worried as he was laid on the bed.

The jacket was pulled away from him and he looked up to see Heero sitting next to him. He lifted something to Duo's face; it was cold so he guessed it must have been ice. Duo closed his eyes and tried to not cry. His head hurt so much, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The rest of the night Heero was so gentle. He said he was sorry for hitting Duo, that he'd never do it again. He helped Duo change into pajama shorts and kept icing the forming bruises. Exhausted, Duo fell asleep listening to the other apologizing.


	5. What is safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still deciding just how far things should go, but here's my update. I'm open to suggestions while I work on the rest of this.

In the morning, Duo woke to his phone ringing. He sat up and realized two things. First, he wasn't in his own bed. The second, he had the worse headache. He found his phone on the nightstand next to the bed and saw it was Wufei. He answered it only to stop the horrible noise it was making. "Yo." He groaned.

"Where have you been?!" Wufei was so loud; Duo had to pull the phone away from his ear. He looked around and realized he was at Heero's place.

"I'm in bed, what do you want?" His throat felt sore along with his jaw. It felt like his head was twice its normal size and his left eye didn't seem to want to open all the way.

"Your brother has been calling me nonstop. He said you never came home last night." Chang sounded a little worried. "He thought you might have come to hang out with me even though I had canceled."

"Oh...um..." He rubbed the back of head and winced. "I had forgotten to call him, I guess. Heero picked me up after work and I went out with him." The whole night came back to him. Heero picking him up, the yelling...the hitting.

Wufei was quiet for a long time, making Duo think he might have hung up or the call got disconnected. "Okay. Do you want me to call Solo and tell him where you are? He's really worried about you." Duo could hear a voice in the background, it was familiar. It took him a few seconds to realize through the pain that it was Trowa.

They must be hanging out together, maybe with Quat too. He didn't want to risk any of them finding out what happened. "No, I'll call him right away."

"Hey...are you okay? You sound kind of...down."

"Whatya mean?"

"You know...you're not sounding like your normal, upbeat self. Where's your carefree attitude?" Duo heard Trowa asking if everything was alright in the background.

"I'm just tired; your call woke me up." Maybe he should tell them some story? They would hear or see soon enough his face. Which he was sure looked terrible. "Heero and I...we stayed up late. He was helping me with bruises I got from this jerk that attacked me at the bus stop." Why was it so easy to say this? "He um...I guess he thought I was girl and tried to jump me but once he noticed I wasn't, he ran off."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME OR SOLO?!" Wufei yelled, making Duo pull the phone away again. They had known each other since high school, Chang had always looked out for him and Duo did the same in return. It was normal for one to call the other when there was a problem.

"I...I was on the phone with Heero when it happened, it was just easier to ask him to come get me. I'm sorry, man. I know I should have called. I know you don't like him, but he takes good care of me. Heero made sure the bruises were iced and that I was doing okay," Duo felt awful for lying to his best friend. Wufei had never lied to him about anything.

He listened as his friend told Trowa what happened. He was a bit relieved that Trowa was worried about him and didn't sound angry at all about Heero being involved. "Should we go get him?" He heard being asked. "I can drive you over there and you can get him. We'll bring him home so he doesn't have to use a bus." Trowa was so amazing; Duo could see why Quatre had fallen for him. They so belonged together.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he realized Wufei was talking to him again. "What?"

There was a sigh. "Damn, you must have gotten your head beaten in. I said: can we come get you?"

"Oh..." He looked around and didn't see Heero in the room. "Hold on." He said and carefully got out of bed. His legs felt shaky as he walked to the door and looked out. Heero's shoes were gone, as were his wallet and car keys. Duo's Jacket and shoes were put away. "Yeah...I think I'd like to go home."

Wufei told him they'd be there soon and said good bye. After hanging up, Duo looked around and found where his clothes were folded on top of the dresser. He avoided looking in the mirror of the bathroom as he walked past, he didn't want to see how bad he looked. He changed out of the pajama's Heero had put him in and put on his clothes. Getting in the bathroom he kept the lights off and when he got dressed, the hood was pulled up to cover his hair and face.

His head was pounding as he sat on the couch waiting. What the hell was he going to do? He loved Heero; he was amazing and really sweet to him. Duo had seen him angry before and get into fights, it was sometimes a bit scary. But never once did Duo think the One-Man-Army would turn on him. Before they started dating he would annoy Heero and all he got was a punch in the arm.

Duo had been in his own share of fights but this...what happened scared him. He couldn't even defend himself; it was like Heero knew his weaknesses.

The knock on the door made him cry out and nearly jump off the couch. He waited and there was a second knock. "Duo?" It was Wufei's voice. Duo got to his feet and went to the door on shaky legs, opening it up he kept his head down so the hood covered his face more.

"Hey..." He said as he stepped out, letting the door close behind him since it always locked itself. He could see Wufei from the stomach down, he always had nice pants in the winter with the dragon designs and those weird kanji characters. Oh wait, it was Chinese, so kanji wasn't the right word since it was Japanese, right? "Let's go." He shook his head when his friend started to reach for the hood. "Please don't, not here at least. I haven't even seen my face yet." He turned and started for the stairs.

He could tell without looking that Wufei was in his protective mode. They had known each other for too long to not care. The Chinese man walked close behind him as he walked down the stairs. He looked up just long enough to see where Trowa's truck was parked at the far end of the parking lot. 

Heading to the truck, Duo looked around to make sure Heero's car wasn't there. Somehow Chang got to the truck first and opened the door, making Duo get in first so he was in the middle of them. It really made him feel same to be in between two strong friends. But then Heero was strong too and he had always felt safe with him. Duo felt a sudden panic as the door was closed and the truck started up.

"Duo?" Trowa's calm tone made him turn his head to the driver. "Seatbelt," was all he said. He always made Duo relax with just talking to him; it was like he somehow knew when people were a bit tense around him.

Nodding, Dup strapped himself in and once that was done, his friend drove away from the apartments. His two friends started talking about where to take him, asking him if he really wanted to go home or to Wufei's where they could take a look at his wounds. It took them half the way to Duo's small home before he agreed to going to Wufei's. He didn't want Solo to see him in such a mess. 

Since Wufei had moved a year before, he was the farthest away from where Duo lived. On the drive, he leaned against Wufei and closed his eyes. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until someone was shaking his shoulder. “Stop it, Solo…” he muttered and pushed the hand away. “I don’t want to throw mud at the neighbor’s dog.” He turned his head into his pillow which was hard and made him wince as it hurt his face.

He heard soft laughing around him, making him open his eyes. Or at least he tried to open his left eye. Looking around he saw he wasn’t in bed but was in Trowa’s truck. And his friends were laughing at him. “What?” He asked, making sure his hood still covered him.

Trowa seemed to recover first. “Do you really throw mud at the neighbor’s dog?”

“Well…” He shrugged. “The mutt started it when it bit my brother.”

Wufei laughed and slung and arm around his shoulders. “Man, I so miss the crazy shit you two do. I shouldn’t have moved away.”

Duo felt almost safe in Chang’s arm like that. He wasn’t sure if he’d feel safe again. “So, where are we?” He looked around and saw they were at the light nearby Wufei’s small home. The jerk had his own house, something Duo could only dream about. He had never lived in a real house before.  
“My place, come on.” Wufei got him out of the truck and all three of them walked in through the garage. Wufei didn’t own a car, just a couple of bikes that Duo couldn’t remember the names off but he knew they were fast.  
Stepping inside, Duo relaxed for the first time since he had gotten off work the night before.


End file.
